Crimson
by Emerald-Water
Summary: Sam and Dean literally stumble over their next gig. Something's going on around the teen they... kinda meet. Read for yourself. All there: hurt/protective/limp Sam and Dean, also Bobby is helping out
1. Intro

Hi! I want to introduce you to my new story. I only read a few witches-stories here, so I thought up this one, concerning witches, black and white magic...  
I also like that Dean always has a good hand with kids. Of course this is, because he had to "deal" with Sam... and I added this into the whole thing... well, see the outcome ;)

You know I don't want to earn money, nor do I own any characters... except maybe the added witches and so...

Hope my beta did good work. Tell me if there are any major-failures...  
LEE

* * *

**Crimson **

She knew the moment she walked up the front door that something was just so not right.

The door slightly ajar, only crimson coloured shadows dancing through the gap, illuminating movement where nothing was. She stood, catching her breath, trying to see past the flickering of crimson, but to no avail. Her hand shook, as she slowly reached for the handle of the door, while her other crept into her jacket to grasp her cell phone. The door squealed in its hinges as she pushed slowly, and she was certain, that whoever broke into her parents house must have heard it. Her heart beat hard against her ribcage as she did the first step into the house, listening for noises, still trying to see through the red haze. She left the hall behind her, turning right to enter the living room, where the dance seemed to be coming from and stopped in her tracks as she took in the scenery in front of her.

Her parents lay sprawled out on the floor, unseeing eyes looking at each other, blood streaming down their chests, their faces, to pool under their dead bodies. The flickering she slowly got used to was coming from red candles, placed randomly around in the room.

Her gaze fell onto the far wall and she felt her mind scattering as she recognized the words written in her parents blood:

"_Eenee, menee, mooh, you know the next is you"_

_

* * *

_____

This is only the intro. Now let's get to the first chapter...


	2. Chapter 1

**Crimson**

_Two month later_

It was almost dark, and a light drizzle had started just a couple of hours ago, leaving the streets wet. The kid shivered against the cold autumn night, clothes soaked, hair plastered on the youth head, hidden under the wet hoodie of the worn out shirt.

The burning sensation in the right side told the teen it had been a close call. Too close, as the kid stumbled again. Then the air shifted, letting the kid tense, knowing what was going to happen. A deep rumble was heard and the kid stopped breathing all together, bright lights letting the kid squint, still frozen to the place. The gash on the kids right side started to pulsate agonizingly, and the world started slightly to grey-out. Tires screeched, as the oncoming car tried to avoid hitting the teenager in the middle of the street.

The drivers door was pushed open and some one talked, first angry, then suddenly concern swinging in the voice, the words all where jumbled. Looks roamed over the body of the child, stopping on the dark strain on the right side of the slight frame. Hands grabbed, as suddenly there was no strength left and then the chilled air was gone and it was warm for the first time in over two months, and with this last thought the kid gave into the darkness that had crept up…

_SPNSPNSPN_

Sam sighed for at least the twentieth time in also as much amount of passed time, while using the screen of his laptop to drum a beat not matching the music coming from the speakers.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed annoyed, looking at his brother. Sam's eyes stopped scanning the screen, to watch at his brother questioningly. "What?" he asked, still drumming. "Could you stop this? Or are you up for a long walk?" Dean glanced at Sam's fingers. "Ohh!" Sam stopped getting it finally. "I´m just a little fidgety…" he tried to explain. Dean's brows went up and a mocking smile entered his face. "Who would have guessed! Thanks for enlighten me." Sam sighed again and closed the laptop. "So, any luck with our next gig?" Dean changed the subject.

Sam stretched and shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. No odd accidents, no strange deaths, just "common" stuff." Dean stared at him for a moment, leaving the street unattended.

"What the hell… look out!" Sam's shout brought him back to focus and he braked, trying to stop before they hit the kid that was standing in the middle of the street. The back of the Impala started to swim, trying to break out, its tires screeching, and still, the kid stood and stared wide eyed at the oncoming vehicle. Dean tensed, awaiting the impact every second, and then, inches before they collided the Impala stood. For a moment Dean closed his eyes, trying to relax, as finally rage took over shock. He put the Impala into park, literally kicked the door open, jumped out of the car and went for the teen, still standing glued to the spot.

"Damn! Did you totally lost your mind, you little Freak?! I could have killed you." He could hear Sam opening his door and knew he would be at his side soon.

The boy still seemed to be lost to the world, staring wide eyed at something only he could see. Dean snipped his fingers in front of the boys face. "Hey!" his anger slowly draining and his voice somewhat softer. He looked up, as his brother arrived at his side and met his eyes.

Sam shook his head, to indicate Dean to move, crouched a little, so his eyes met the boys and gently asked: "Hey, you okay?" His eyes roaming over the boy's scrawny body, stopping at a glistening dark spot alarmed. "Dean!" he simply stated, voice full of concern. Dean followed his gaze seeing the patch on the dark jacket and at the same time noticed the slight trembling. He knew at the same moment what would happen and reacted on instinct. He stepped forward as the boy started to descend, his legs no more having the strength to remind upright, wrapping his arm around the boys shoulder and slipping under his knees, saving him before he fell.

The kid tensed at the touch and blinked, dull blue eyes meeting his and then with his first words, a whispered "thank you" he passed out.

_SPNSPN_

Sam sat at the passengers side, holding onto the skinny body of the boy, while Dean was at the office of the motel getting a room for them.

He felt somewhat awkward about the whole situation. Deep in thought he startled as Dean knocked at the window, showing him the key to their room.

It was dark now, so they weren't in danger of being seen carrying the body of the kid into their room. He got out of the car, grabbing the teen and followed Dean, slightly shuddering at the rain that had replaced the drizzle from before.

Dean opened the door, and switched on the light, letting Sam pass by to place his burden onto one of the two beds. He swept the room with a quick glance, then turned towards the door again and told Sam, while leaving: "I'm going to get our duffels and the first aid kit. Stay." He never saw Sam nodding.

Sam watched the kid while waiting for Dean to return. He gently opened the kids jacket, and slowly pulled up the layers of shirts to get a look at the wound at the child's side. He didn't see the eyelids flutter, nor the utter panic in the kids eyes as it felt being touched at his injury.

Sam reeled back, more in surprise than really hurt, as the kid suddenly jerked and kicked at him, catching him at his shoulder.

"Get off of me!" The boy screamed in a light voice, scrambling to his feet and fleeing into one of the corners of the room, his body tense and ready to fight again.

Sam sat on the floor, staring at the boy in amazement, not understanding what had just happened. He heard steps outside the room, recognizing them as his brothers, and turned just in time, to see Dean reenter the motel-room.

The kid stood still pressed in the corner, taking in big gulps of air, his eyes darting around the room looking for a way of escape.

Dean stopped seeing the kids distress and, despite the seriousness of the situation started grinning as he saw his brother sprawled on the floor. "We got ourself a little wildcat now, didn't we?" he joked but turned seriously in an instant, as the kid let out a small whimper.

"Sam. Would you mind leaving?" he asked finally getting the whole picture.

"What? Why the hell should I?" Sam replied deadpanned.

"Sam!" Dean's voice suddenly sounded urgent.

Sam hold up his hands in surrender. "Yeah, yeah, I got it!" he mumbled, standing up.

"I´m going to get us some food. If you don't mind!" He started for the door, suddenly stopping and hold his right hand out to his brother. Dean searched his pockets, cramming out his keys and waited until Sam left the room.

Sighing deeply he stood still in the door way, watching the kid in the corner.

"So…" he started nonchalantly, "are you going to let me help you with that gash, or do you want me to wait until you pass out again."

"Just leave me the hell alone! What do you want from me?!" the kid shouted, trembling in fear. Dean took a step, his mind racing as how to calm the teenager down enough, without drawing everyones attention.

"Do you really think we´re going to hurt you? I mean, we would have plenty of time to do so while you where out of it." He tried to reason with the kid. He saw the child turning white by his words, the shaking increasing, if that was possible.

His next words as soft as possible he took another step toward the child. "Hey, look. You hurt, let me take a look and clean the gash, lets have some food and take a nap, and if you still feel threatened, you´re free to leave." While talking he constantly went forward now standing almost in arms reach for the kid, leaving no way for escape.

"What are you, a doctor?" the voice no more than a whisper, all fight had left the body.

Dean smiled. "Do I look, like one?" he asked, while gently grabbing the kid on the shoulder, leading it to the nearest bed.

"What's your name?" he asked, trying to coax out more of the child.

"Lily." She simply answered.

TBC

So? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all!  
Thanks for all your feedback.  
Hope you'll like the next chapter as well... if you have anything to recommend, feel free to contact me ;)

Lee

* * *

Sam came back thirty minutes later to a quite room. He set the bags with food onto the table at the rooms small kitchenette, and turned to see his brother sitting beside the bed on a chair, watching the kid sleep. As Sam's eyes fell on the kid, now without the jacket, he gulped in air getting Dean's attention.

"What… how… why??" Sam stumbled over his words feeling totally confused now and turning pink, giving Dean all the reason to start smirking.

"Yeah, well, what a surprise, our he-pup is a she-pup. Her name's Lily. She's been living on the streets… I didn't get out much more of her. But I guess the food will rouse her pretty soon." Dean nodded towards the bags.

"You… knew?" Sam asked unbelieving. "But how?… I mean… How did you get her to let you look on her side?"

Dean snorted. "Well, isn't that nice from you? Thank you very much for your confidence in me Sammy."

"Yeah, but… how?" Sam uttered, still staring in disbelieve at the teenage girl.

"Why, you know, it isn't as if this is the first time I´m dealing with kids that age, is it?" Dean frowned.

Sam combed through his hair shaking his head. "No wonder she freaked out on me like that." He mumbled, seeing the kids eyelashes flutter in an attempt to wake up.

Dean clapped his hands. "Now Sammy, what did you get us for dinner?"

_SPNSPN_

Sam and Dean sat at the table, watching amused as Lily dug into Burgers and Fries. They had never seen anyone eating like the girl in front of them.

If you didn't look close, it really seemed Lily was a boy. She had a short, dark mop of hair, and clear, crystal blue eyes, that scanned the room every minute warily. She was skinny and even her clothes could pass as the clothes of a boy. The look on her face, however, seemed older than her years. She remembered Dean somehow on another gangly teenager he used to know very well.

"Well, how long has it been, since you ate something?" Sam asked mocking her. Lily bit again into her burger, chewing on it while answering with her mouth full: "Probly woo'ys." Both raised an eyebrow at that.

"Isn't some one looking for you Lily? I mean, how old are you? Fourteen at the very most? Where's your mom and dad? Don't they will worry about you not being home and all?" Dean asked.

They could see her tense in an instant, forgetting the burger in her hand she stood abruptly, knocking the chair over in the progress.

The movement must have jostled her injured side, but she didn't seem to notice. Panting in and out heavily and moving away from the brothers. She was incredible fast they both had to acknowledge.

"Lily!" Sam jumped up, but only seemed to spook her more with the sudden outburst.

"They send you, didn't they?" Lily asked, her back connecting with the wall behind her, fear written all over her face.

"They? What do you mean… who is they?" Dean asked rising from his chair taking the other side, to block her way.

"Was the food poisoned?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Poisoned?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm next. But you won't get me!" her voice, despite the quivering sounding brave.

Dean shook his head. "What are you talking about? What happened to you and your parents?" he asked, feeling a knot forming in his stomach.

"You killed'em, didn't you? And I'm next! But I will not let you!" her voice raising. "Hey!" Dean called. "Will you snap out of it?" he regretted his words the second they left his mouth, seeing the fear in Lily's eyes change into something else.

"You don't believe I'll give in without a fight, will you?" she almost snarled. It was that moment Sam choose to use the distraction to get to her grabbing at her she instantly started to fight. Kicking and punching while yelling: "Help! Let go of me! Help me!" Dean stood glued to the spot following the wrestling between his brother and the small girl, watching Sam trying to stop the yelling with clamping the girls mouth shut with his hand.

Lily bit down hard, in a moment of surprise Sam let go of her and she used his momentum and all her left energy pushing him and breaking free.

The second Lily dashed for the door, Dean finally shook himself out of his stupor, grabbed the fleeing girl and hugging her tightly into him, leaving no room for her to struggle. She panicked at the touch, trying to fight him, her fists coming down on his chest, pushing with all her might, while panting from the exertion.

"Lily!" he tried. "Lily! Lily, STOP it!" It seemed like minutes, but eventually the struggle left her body and he felt her giving up. Her yells changing into a whisper. "Help me… please help me. Someone!"

Dean still hold her pressed against his body, felt her racing heart, feeling the quiet, desperate sobs wracking her body.

"We'll help." he said silently but determined and as he felt her legs giving way under her, he led her down to the floor with him, still holding onto her, feeling her slowly relax.

Sam sat on the other side of the room watching the scene unfold in front of him, one more time amazed at how his brother was able to handle things sometimes. A small knock at the door let him scramble to his feet, locking eyes with his brother, still sitting on the floor the girl in an embrace. Dean nodded silently, and Sam walked over, opening the door a little. Outside stood the manager, together with a couple, looking slightly nervous.

"Sir. Is everything alright? We heard screams from your room, may we have a look around?" he asked, cigarette in one hand, while the fingers of his other hand where looped around his belt.

Sam could hear Dean behind him move, and wracked his mind coming up with an explanation that wouldn't let them call the cops.

He was saved from Dean, who was joining him at the door.

"And hello to you, too!" he joked.

"Come on Sammy, we don't have nothing to hide." Grinning stupid, he slightly tucked Sam back and opened the door, inviting the visitors into their room.

They stood watching awkward around. Their eyes coming to a rest on Lily, tucked back in the bed furthest away from the door.

"She's sleeping, finally." Dean answered, looking suddenly very exhausted.

"You know, it's never easy with her. She gets upset very easy. You know about autism, do you?" He asked. Sam felt his mouth drop open, but he couldn't believe his ears. _Autism? That was totally nuts! They wouldn't buy it, would they?_ Dean's sharp glance at him, let him close his mouth again, and he nodded in confirmation… _still… Autism!_

"It got worse since our parents… well… passed away. And now we have to handle everything." Dean added to his first words, giving them all a sad glance, that seemed to be worth an Oscar. Then he looked up again, his eyes still showing off the sadness, but a smile on his lips: "But well, now we are on our way to a specialist. We heard of a Doctor in Atlanta, and he's our last resort. We hope he will help our little sister coming out of her shell. At least a little." He ended his story, while Sam suddenly was very interested in something on the floor, trying hard not to laugh a Dean's exasperated drama-play.

The couple looked definitely ashamed by now, finding the walls on the right side far more interesting then the left side, were Lily was sleeping, while the manager cleared his throat in obvious discomfort.

"Well… we… we're sorry for the late intrusion. Maybe you could… try to keep her calm? So that my guests are not startled from their sleep?" The manager finally tried to save the situation, and Dean decided to not let him off the hook now.

"Well, you see. It's nothing we did… but the rooms colour. She hates red, you kn…." Sam elbowed him.

"What my brother wanted to say is, our sister is not comfortable with strange places. But she took her medicine. She won't be any bother. We're sorry that all this happened tonight."

Some seconds later they had led them out of their room, closing the door and letting out their breath, Sam leaning on the closed door, while Dean let himself sink down on one of the ugly armchairs just beside the door.

"Pheewww!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his short hair and over his face.

"Autism? Dude…" Sam shook his head in exasperated amazement a huge grin on his face. "I tell you, you watch too much TV."

Dean stared at him with rolling eyes. "And you're a dickhead too!"

"Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

TBC...

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey there! Thanks for the reviews, and the interests in my story.  
I don't want to keep you too long from the next chapter, so here you go ;)

Lee

* * *

The first thing Lily was aware of, she slept on a bed. The second things were soft snoring and the presence of other people in the room. She winced as she slowly opened her eyes and moved softly under the covers. Her hand unconsciously reaching for her injured side.

What had happened to her? And then the memories rushed back. Hurt, fear, darkness, bright light, screeching, fighting, exhaustion, men… She shot up at the memory of the two men, crying out as her side started to burn fiercely at the movement.

The figure hunched on one of the armchairs shot up, jumping to his feet, eyes open wide, hand on his hip as if searching for a weapon. On her right side, someone sat up in the other bed, tense and ready to fight. Both men looked at her, slightly relaxing. The man who jumped up from the armchair, walked over to her, smiling slightly, concern shining through. "You alright?" he asked friendly, his eyes falling onto the side of her body where the injury was hidden under the blankets.

She stared, trying to remember more than those flashing memories, all dark, but her mind came up completely blank.

The man sighed, turning to the other one, who was still sitting in the bed watching them both. "Sammy, you head for the bathroom, okay?"

The man called "Sammy" just nodded, getting up and leaving as told.

The other man sat down on the edge of her bed, studying her for some time.

"How are you feeling? Do you want me to have a look on that gash on your side?"

She felt herself shaking slightly, her hand still attached on the injury. She remembered panic and her trying to punch and get out of his hold, remembered her legs giving out under her, but never hitting the ground hard. Also she remembered gentle finger probing her gash, telling her softly not to worry and to rest.

He meant no harm, so she eventually nodded, giving him permission to help her.

"What's your name?" she asked hesitantly while he tucked the blankets away and eased her back flat on her back.

"I'm Dean and the Sasquatch you saw earlier is my little brother Sam." He told her, starting to pull away the gauze he had put over the wound.

"We found you yesterday, remember?" he added, stopping to concentrate on her side and looked into her face, their eyes meeting.

"I kicked your brother." She said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, thank you for that." He grinned at her, turning serious afterwards.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" he nodded at the injury, while trying as gentle as possible to clean it again.

She bit her lips, wincing, but keeping mute, which gave him reason to raise his eyebrows.

"Hurts?" he asked, and started to rummage through one quite big first aid kit.

He didn't wait for a nod, but opened a bottle with pills dropping two out and holding his hand in front of her.

"Need some water with it?" he asked, still waiting for her to get them.

"What's that?" she asked distrust in her voice all over again.

He rolled his eyes. "Girl, you really have to sort through your priorities! It's painkillers, what do you think it is?"

Finally she took the two pills and eyed him warily. He sighed, getting up and took a bottle of water, walking back to her and hold it out to her.

"So, you still not in mood to tell me what happened there?" he asked in a still annoyed voice, not ready to give in yet.

"You wouldn't believe me anyways." She simply answered, at the same moment the bathroom door opened and Sam strolled out, his hair still a little damp.

"Ha! Sam, you hear that?" Dean asked, laughing mockingly.

"Girl, you wouldn't believe what we do believe. So try us, will you?" he turned his attention back to her.

Sam stopped beside Dean and watched her intently.

"Come on Lily, you can trust us. We'll help, if you let us." Sam watched at her a gentle smile on his lips. They both saw her fighting with her emotions. Trying to decide, whether or not to trust those strangers. But in the end she nodded quietly.

"I don't really know what happened. I just saw them lying on the floor and it looked like in one of those horror-movies…" she trailed off, staring at something only she could see.

"Lily?" Sam prodded carefully, his voice not more than a whisper.

"Crimson." She replied, still looking gone.

Sam and Dean changed looks and Dean quietly asked: "Like in one of those horror-movies? What makes you think that?"

That made her look at him. "Shadows and whispers, wind and… blood everywhere. And they are dead. All are dead. And I'm next!" Back was the fear in her voice as she started to try to keep the tears from falling, her head tilting and suddenly very interested in looking at her fidgeting hands in her lap.

Sam muttered something incoherently, stood and went over to the table, where his laptop stood. Starting to search through local websites for more information, by typing in the few words they've gotten so far.

There were a couple of hundred results and Sam kept himself from sighing, just starting to open up the very first page.

"Dean!" Sam tensed at what he got.

At the alarming sound in his brothers voice, Dean stood too, giving the girl one last reassuring glance he walked up to stand behind Sam, almost choking on what Sam had come up.

"Wow! That's something." He said quietly. From the screen of the laptop looked back a slightly older photo of the girl sitting in one of the beds of their motel-room.

"I think this is going to scream for trouble." Sam said out aloud. Voicing Dean's thoughts as he stared at the picture.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4

Hey all! So here we go again. Okay, and to make this official - I dedicated the following action to Romi- only just because she keeps checking her mails 20 times a day and more!! LOL

Lee

* * *

"_Lily Sanders. Age: 15, citizen of Tuscaloosa went missing in the night of Friday to Saturday on April the 15th. Her parents being killed, first time victims to an apparently ritual sacrifice. Rumours confirming that the Sanders family where in touch with "The Wanderers" a sect, due to reports believing, like countless other cults, in the strength of human blood sacrifices."_ Dean snorted at what he read.

"There is no such things as "The Wanderers"." Lily sat up, wrapping the blankets around her body and started to walk over.

"This is super bullshitting!" her anger was palpable.

"No kidding…" Dean said. "So, what happened at your house. Why didn't you go to the police?"

Her eyes met his. "And what, do you think should I tell them. "Hi. I'm Lily. My parents just have been slit up by shadows, whispers and wind? The shadows are still out there, hunting me. So, whatever it is I know I'm perfectly safe with you, officer…" she replied sarcastically.

"Shadows, whispers and wind?" he repeated, turning to Sam. "Didn't you say there is nothing going on around here?"

"Well, it was a first time murder. How should I know…" Sam started but shut up, as he met Lily's gaze.

"Maybe nothing." he added.

"Maybe something!!" Dean countered.

"Do you mind, tell me what's going on here at the moment? I mean, aren't you going to call some sort of institution to help me? Because, you know, I still find it sounds disturbing… and…"

They stopped all short as something hit the door of the motel-room hard.

"What the…" Dean started, reaching again for something behind his back and shot Sam a look.

"Lily. Move. Lock the door to the bathroom and don't come out, if either Sam or I get you a all clear. Got it?"

Lily stared at them. "What are you? Feds? Criminals? Nutcases yourself?"

Dean didn't answer but gave her a glare that stopped her from talking and instead she went for the bathroom.

Again there was a hard blow to the door this time, they could hear wood splintering.

"Demons?" Sam asked, while digging into their duffel with the weapons.

"Ever heard from demons that where able to cross a salt-line?" Dean asked without humour, wavering his hands at the salt-lines he had drawn up the evening before.

Again a hard blow hit the front door, and this time they could see it bulge inside.

"Shit!" Dean grabbed his gun and aimed.

"So, what's able to cross salt?" Sam asked back. "Human?" "Well at least something not demon and corporal."

"There!" Sam shouted, seeing something shadowy move by the window. Suddenly everything started rocking, the windows, the door, drawers everything in and around the room and with one big screeching sound all windows shattered letting glass rain into the room.

They both were busy burying there head, to keep themselves from getting hurt, but nonetheless got on their feet as they also heard shattering in the bathroom too, followed by a high pitched scream.

Sam was at the door with one big step, calling through all the commotion still going on around them: "Lily! Open the d…!" But Dean's warning let him forget to finish his sentence.

"Sam! Drop!" He instinctively let himself fall down, cradling his head in his arms to protect it, and saw at the corner of his peripheral vision something heavy flying at him. Hitting the door and spraying something wet and sticky onto him.

At the same time he could hear Dean cry out, as he got knocked into one of the nearby wall. Then as fast as all had started, everything went quiet.

He waited a moment, and then, before he dared to peek out between his arms, he felt someone touch his shoulders and Dean's voice nearby: "You okay?" He just nodded and let Dean help him get off the floor. Looking at what almost had connected with him, he suppressed his gagging-reflex.

He was over and over spilled with blood. Human blood. The blood of the motel-manager to be precisely. His head was the thing that almost had caught him midsection.

He saw Dean moving stiffly as a result of hitting the wall hard, stepping over the head now resting right before the door in its middle, not daring to touch or move it.

Dean seemed to bleed through several little cuts on his face and arms, getting the worst of the blown up windows, but he didn't seem to notice. He also didn't waste time to knock at the door, using his shoulder to ram it open.

The bathroom was a mess and in almost the middle of all of this sat Lily. Her upper body leaning on the bathtub, eyes wide, staring in horror at all the blood that was dripping of the tiled walls, she herself was almost bathed in blood. Dean cursed and was at her side in a second, not sure if he was allowed to touch her, if she was even alive, given by the amount of blood spilled everywhere.

"Not mine… crimson… everything's crimson." He could hear her whisper, as he was near enough. "Lily?" he asked tentatively. Her eyes for a long moment far away, finally came to a rest on his face. "You're hurt?" she asked, seeing all the small cuts on his face.

"I'm okay. You hurt?" she shook her head at this, slightly flinching at his soft touch. Her index-finger pointed on something behind his back. Dean whirled around and almost lost his balance in the progress. But there was nothing… or… his eyes grew big, as he saw the two organs left on the windowsill. He took a first tentatively step in the direction of the two hearts. His eyes glued on them.

Behind him he heard Lily starting to sob, and Sam's soft voice trying to calm her.

Dean stopped short in front of the windowsill, slightly nauseated at the sticky blood and the fact that two hearts lay there.

He swallowed dryly keeping the bile down, while sweeping his eyes around the room, stopping short as his gaze stopped on the letters written in blood. He hadn't seen it firstly because of all the other blood the room was spread in. Dean stared at it.

"_Enee, menee, mooh, you know we'll get to you"_

"Sam!" his voice suddenly all urgent again. Sam looked up from the crouched position in front of Lily.

He followed Dean's gaze and took in a sharp breath.

"I think we should get our duffels and move our asses as fast as possible."

"What the hell…" Sam started, but nodded.

They wouldn't make the mistake to go into a fight unprepared. They needed to do some research, to find out what they were dealing with.

"Lily. You need to get up now. We'll leave." Sam turned back to Lily, gently coaxing her out of her lethargy.

First he thought she didn't hear him, but as she started slightly rocking herself he could hear her soft whimpering. "No. Not leaving. They want to kill me."

Sam understood the girl's distress. Softly he caught her under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"We gonna leave. All. Can you get up?" that seemed to help, as she started to rise to her feet, swaying heavily.

For a moment both men let her try, then Dean sighed: "I´m getting the duffels, and something to wear for her, over this… mess!" he waved his hand in exasperation, but concern shone in his eyes. Sam nodded and lifted Lily from her struggling feet. "I got you!" he soothed, while leaving the bathroom to catch up with his brother.

TBC...

* * *

Well, what do you think about this? Let me know...


	6. Chapter 5

Hey all,  
today's only going to be a short chapter. But I'll put on the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews guys!

Lee

* * *

The car was quiet. Dean and Sam taxed their brains, trying to come up with what they were dealing. So, both where wrapped up in their thoughts, sometimes looking at the backseat of the car, where Lily was sleeping, a motel-room blanket wrapped tightly around her frame.

Sam rolled his head, his neck cracking. "So, any ideas?" he asked, glancing again at the backseat with Lily.

Dean clenched his teeth. "Well, you can believe me, I surely hate the idea of running, but whatever is going on there, as soon as I found out I gonna kill some sons of bitches."

Sam grinned at his brothers words. "Yeah, I'll join happily." He answered, still remembering the head thrown at him.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that there are no ghosts or demons involved. Well at least not as in display-involved. It has to be something human…. some…"

Dean stopped him with a snort: "Yeah, hate to break this to you, but – maybe except you – no human is having this kind of power. It must be something supernat…"

"Dean! Would you hear me out, please?" Sam cut him off annoyed.

In answer he received rolled eyes and a muttered: "Okay, go on Geek-boy!"

"What about witchcraft?"

That got Dean's attention. "Witchcraft? You mean, bad, old, ugly bitches trying to kill her… why?"

"You didn't see it?" Sam asked back.

"Didn't see what?"

"The necklace. It's a strong protection charm. It's called the Sigil of Raphael."

"Dude, sometimes you really scare me. You know how I think about this… you knowing things like that, right?"

This time it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, whatever! Anyways… it's a sign usually used in white magic. So, maybe Lily doesn't tell us everything."

"So what? There's war going on between good and evil? And Lily's smacked right in the middle of it?" Dean asked back, using exactly the same words Bobby had used on them some while ago.

"You think it's only us? The good guys?"

"Well, pretty much, yeah." Dean gave him a goofy smile.

"Oh, god. Please, this is serious!" Sam groaned at Dean's reply.

"Okay, okay. Well, let's spin this further… so, there's a little vendetta going on here, and Lily didn't tell us everything. Come on! I mean. Look at her. She doesn't really look like she's into magic or something? She wouldn't freak that way if she knew what's out there now, would she?"

Sam thought about that: "Maybe you're right about that."

"I know I am. Because I'm the older one!"

"Geez, Dean."

"Okay. What are we gonna do about it?" Dean asked. The goofy smile vanished completely.

"If we're dealing with humans, then…" Sam started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We cannot kill humans. So?"

"So, probably the best idea is, to go back where it all started. And if it's witchcraft and humans, we have to figure out what kind of demon they worship or better summoned, and kill it."

Dean thought about that and turned his concentration from driving to his brother.

"Man, I'm so glad you went to college… yeah okay, guess that's the best thing we could do. But before we start, we should get her someplace safe." His thumb pointed at Lily.

"She'd slow us down and we can't watch her the whole time, while trying to find out what's going on here." Sam nodded in confirmation. "You're right on this one. So?"

Both started to grin as they had the same thought: "Bobby!" came it in unison.

_SPNSPN_

Singer Salvage was outside the small town. A quiet place, with a lot of broken cars. Bobby sat at the kitchen-table. One bottle of beer in his right hand in constant movement, his eyes fixed on an old looking book.

It wasn't some enjoyable novel though. It was ancient. Rituals of black magic, to summon demons and other things worse then one could imagine. Though, he knew that darkness was out there.

Bobby's concentration was gone as he heard a far rumble. Growing constantly louder, suddenly a grin crossed his serious features, as he recognized the sound. Jumping up from his place he walked over to the door, ripped it open at the same time, the '67 black Impala's engine was shut down.

Two figures emerged, looking quite exhausted, letting his grin waver a little. He watched as Sam just walked around the car, heading for Bobby, while his brother opened the backdoor of the car fumbling a little and then came up with another boy, only a teenager, in his arms.

Dread took hold now, and he stopped smiling altogether, as he could see Sam, when he came to a stop right in front of him. Even after having himself cleaned up a little, the droplets of blood covered Sam's clothes all over. He looked tired, as if just woken up.

"Hey!" Sam managed, first stretching out his hand, but settling for a quick embrace instead.

"Hey back!" Bobby's voice was a little muffled as he returned the little hug.

Dean just arrived, the kid still planted in his arms, fast asleep, and for the first time Bobby was able to get a good look on the still form of the child wrapped up in blankets.

"What the…"

He ushered them immediately in his home. Closing the door after them.

"What happened!" he demanded.

Dean walked over to the couch in Bobby's living-room, letting his burden drop gently on it and turning around to face Bobby again.

"Long story. She isn't hurt. Not her blood." Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Her?" he tried to see through the layers of blood and blankets.

Dean plopped down on one of the armchairs sighing deeply.

Now, as Bobby watched him closely he could see several smaller and bigger cuts on his face and his arms, as well as Sam he was covered in droplets of blood.

Without another word, he turned around and went to search for the first aid kit.

TBC...

* * *

AN: Okay, I don't remember if it was ever mentioned where Bobby's place is. So, you just have to go with my imagination that Bobby was just living about three hours away ;)


	7. Chapter 6

Heya again.  
Here's the next chapter. Still at Bobby's, but I guess soon, everything gets a little "jumbled". I wasn't sure myself who's bad and who's good.  
But you'll see in the next chapters...

Lee

* * *

A couple of hours later Dean and Bobby sat around the kitchen table, nipping on beer and munching on some Sandwiches. Sam had went for a shower and now slept in one of the armchairs in the living room beside Lily. Bobby had gently wiped most of the blood from her, and checked her over. The gash on her side had needed redressing, but Lily didn't even stir throughout the whole ordeal.

"So?" Bobby eventually broke the silence. He saw Dean yawning.

For a moment uncertainty showed on Dean's face and he looked younger than he was.

"We're not sure yet. We had to bring her to some safe place first." Dean offered.

As Bobby didn't say a word Dean continued: "Her parents where killed and she had been on the streets ever since. She told us about candles, wind, whispers and blood. We almost hit her with the car and as she passed out on us, we decided to help her out." His hand went through his short hair tussling it in the process.

"Man, she's all alone. And there's definitely something going on around her. There was rattling and bumping in our motel-room. The glass literally exploded," he stopped a moment and looked on the little cuts on his arms. "Whatever it is severed the head of the motel-manager cleanly off his body, almost hitting Sam with it. The bathroom was one mess of blood. And whatever it is taunts her. "Eenee menee mooh, you know we'll get to you." He recited.

"Demons?" Bobby asked.

"We don't think so. They got in although we had salt lines drawn. We think it's a witch, or witches. She's wearing Raphael's sigil."

Bobby sat, eyes going big. "Raphaels sigil?" he asked.

Dean nodded his eyes transfixed on Bobby.

"I haven't see one in years..."

_SPNSPN_

_The room was dark, but somehow familiar. He was standing there, his nerves high alerted. He didn't know why. He couldn't remember. Where was his brother? On the floor in the far corner he could see a dark lump, letting his stomach knot. It couldn't be, could it? He knew he forgot about something and as he did the first step to the hunched figure in the corner he remembered. A cold, pain crawled up his leg, sprawling over his body, letting him scream and he fell over while time seemed to stretch. The lump in the corner of the room suddenly rouse, the dark blanket falling from Bobby's shoulders. His face a grimace and he was completely covered in blood. Dean's blood. He knew it was his brother's blood. Where this knowledge was coming from he couldn't tell. And there was wind, and silent whispers, telling him to finish it all. Shadows started to dance on the walls, all suddenly was covered in crimson blood. As he scrambled to his feet, he felt something in his hands, letting his gaze drop panic washed over him, as he saw it was a head and a knife. And back was the hurt. He felt as if on fire, breath coming in short pants…some invisible force grabbing him hard, while the whispers grew louder, and the warm wind on his face… and… _"Damn! Sam, you have to wake up – now!" Dean's voice broke through the vivid nightmare, letting Sam gasp again as his eyes snapped open, face to face with his older brother. He could feel himself shaking, his head started pounding angrily. Dean's warm hands were on his shoulders, his breath in his face. "Dean." He slumped forward slightly whispering his name, feeling comforted and relieved, as his brother wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"You okay?" he heard Dean ask, worry visible in his voice. It took Sam a moment to compose himself, finally drawing back from his brothers embrace, feeling almost embarrassed. "Sorry." He said. "What time is it?" he asked, realizing it was almost dark outside. "It's almost nine p. m., sleepy-head." Bobby answered from the door. "How's Lily?" he asked next, rubbing his left leg, as it was asleep, and he realized it was the same ache he had in his dream, while his gaze went in search for the teen aged girl on the couch.

"She's okay." Dean answered, motioning to her. She was awake, sitting and holding onto a cup. "Soup." he answered the question on Sam's face, starting to smirk at Sam's rumbling stomach. "For you too." He grinned getting up from the crouched position in front of Sam and lending him a hand to get up. "And Sandwiches." Dean added as an afterthought.

Sam stood, waiting for his head to arrive, feeling the thumping of the headache behind his eyes. He felt Dean's hands again, grabbing his arms and steering him towards the kitchen table.

"Sit!" Dean ordered, waiting for Sam to comply. Then he felt a glass pushed into his one hand and two tiny things plopped into his open palm. "Take it." Again his brother ordered.

"Thanks." He only managed before he chucked the pills with two mouthful of water and waited for his suddenly rebelling stomach to settle. He closed his eyes for a moment waiting for the attack to pass, feeling scrutinized by Dean. "I'm okay. It will pass." He reassured, eventually opening his eyes. "You want some?" Dean asked, dropping the topic for now.

Sam's look told him he didn't know what he wanted. "Soup and Sandwiches!" he helped, his voice slightly exasperated now. Dean didn't wait for his brothers answer, just took one of the cups and one of the prepared sandwiches and placed it in front of Sam's, then sat down himself on one of the other free chairs. Just now Sam saw the half eaten sandwiches and understood that he was the reason of the left-alone food. For a moment he felt guilty, even more as Dean suddenly yawned still watching him over. He shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich, seeing Dean relax a little and diving into his food again.

They could hear Bobby in the living-room, talking ever so softly to Lily and were thankful for not having the responsibility to look after her at the moment. Eating in silence both letting their thoughts wander, neither one noticing Bobby nor Lily leaving to retire for the night.

At Dean's next yawn Sam started smirking. "Dude! How about you lay down before you fall down?" Loving the way Dean scowled at him his smirk widened.

"Come on Dean. Babysitting time is over. Bobby's taking care of Lily. I'm fine. Just go and sleep for a while. You didn't sleep much last night, and you're no use if you start snoring during the hunt." For a moment he thought Dean would start fighting over this, but he must have been more tired than Sam thought, as he just nodded after a moment.

"You're probably right. I didn't get much sleep last night."

* * *

Yo.  
And that was that! (lol, I remember Sam using this sentence in the jinn-episode... just laughed my ass off about his face and this sentence ;))


	8. Chapter 7

Sooo, okay, strange things happened. More strange things will happen. And I guess this chapter will just give you some "insight".

Lee

* * *

First he remembered he was in a strange room. It took him a moment to remember he was at Bobby's place and to comprehend what had woken him. As he opened his eyes he found out it was only the break of dawn. A big yawn escaped him but he stiffened as he could hear the noise again, a soft clinking followed by soft footsteps. He sat up abruptly and looked around the living-room where he had slept on the couch.

He knew it couldn't be any demon, as they made sure to salt the doors and windowsills the evening before, so he got up without a sound and made his way over to where the noise was coming from steadily.

He went rigid as he saw the door ajar and again heard the clinking sound that came from the door-knob bumping onto the wall. The salt line was broken.

Sam's heart started racing as he slowly backed up, his gaze never leaving the door, until he bumped with his back on the wall on the other side. He knew his duffel was only a few inches away, so he let his eyes drift towards it and grabbed the next best weapon, standing again and focusing back on the door. _Why hadn't the dog warned them?_

He moved forward again, yet to stop as he grasped on some thought, calling out in the back of his mind. What, if whatever had opened the door already passed him and went for the sleeping rooms upstairs instead. His brother used to wake up from the smallest of noises, why hadn't he woken up. Forgotten was all his care, as he dashed up the stairs the dream of last night vividly back, where he had his brother's head in his hands… crimson red all over him.

He skidded to a stop and pushed open the first bedroom door, ready to fight and nausea and dread washing over him. The room was empty. It's occupant gone. He grabbed his weapon tighter, moving on to the next bedroom, his palm suddenly sweating. With a soft tug, he opened the door, ignoring the soft squealing in it's hinges. The room was dark, he could only make out shadows, as he moved in without a sound, walking over to the bed with it's shadowy occupant. His breaths increasing and hitching slightly, but he couldn't be prepared for the figure in front of him suddenly launching itself on him.

With a strangled cry he fell, the weapon knocked out of his hand, while rough hands grabbed his throat, squeezing… and then, as fast as all happened the hands where gone from his neck, instead they where on his shoulders, his panting breath going in and out in a fast pace, while his ears ringed. "Damn! You're suicidal or what?" The gruff voice of his brother finally got through to him. "Dean?" Sam stammered, trying to get up and failing, Dean grabbed at his collar, yanking him upwards. "I swear…" he started but was stopped as the light went on, Bobby standing at the door looking tussled and grumpy. Both squinted into the bright light, looking at him.

"I'll be damned…" Bobby's voice also was deep from sleep, but his eyes where clear and as he looked the two boys over, concern starting to surface.

Sam's gaze turned back to Dean and gasped, his voice full of worry: "Dean…"

_SPNSPN_

Dean seemed to be too surprised as Sam grabbed him and steered him towards the bed he had slept on. Only as he started to push him down his spirit seemed to come back and he struggled. "What's gotten into you, dude?" he asked, only to receive a growl from Bobby and he shut his mouth close, irritated by the two's attitude. Sam forced him with more than gentleness to sit down.

Bobby left the room shortly, only to return after a blink, giving Sam a wet towel. His brother grabbing him by the chin looking at his face and carefully started to dab at it. Dean recoiled as the towel came back bloody.

"What the…" he started, his blood suddenly saturated with adrenalin. He saw Sam relax, stopping his administrations.

"He's okay!" his voice giving away the relieve he felt.

"He's here, right in front of you!" Dean's confusion turned into anger.

He could hear Bobby chuckle at his words, but his attention was drawn to what was behind Bobby's back.

Sam startled as he pushed him, got up and gave chase. Bobby jumped to be out of his way, knowing full well when to move out of the way of a Winchester. They could both hear him bolting down the stairs, still stunned.

_SPNSPN_

Dean stood outside, watching the sun rise while panting heavily. He had seen the shadow leaving, and now it was gone.

A slight tug on his sleeve let him whirl around, ready to pounce, but it was Lily who stood there, smiling slightly.

Dean stared at her, not knowing what to say, as his eyes stopped at her bloody hands.

"You're baptised now." She said, her voice even. He stared, not able to say a word.

"Dean!" Sam had stopped at the door, as he took in the scene in front of him. He felt Bobby right behind him. As he started to take a first step in Dean's direction, Dean simply hold up his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"What did you do, Lily?" he asked his voice so quiet only she could hear him.

"I… I needed a protector. One who understands what is out there. One who's stronger than me. I tried to stop it, but didn't succeed. My dad tried to stop it, but he and my mom…" she stopped. "I felt your strength and I knew you wouldn't let Sam help me. So my choice was easy." She explained.

Dean gulped. "What – did – you – do!" His voice now cold and hard.

"I gave you my mark." She grabbed his wrist, turning it slightly, revealing a bruised and rough spot on the inside of his wrist. For a moment it seemed like Dean was about to struck her, but his raised hand fell limply to his side as tears slipped down her cheek. "Please?" she asked.

Dean shook his head: "You know? All you would have needed to do was ask…" he answered, turning his back on her and trotting back to the house where Sam and Bobby waited, leaving her behind.

"Sam. Let's go. We need to get them, because now, I'm as well on their list." He raised his wrist again, showing the angry red circle and could hear Sam gasp, while Bobby shook his head in astonishment: "I'll be damned."

"I'll come, too." Lily said from behind. Everyone could feel the sudden change in Dean's demeanour. His back stiffened, as the air around them grew heavy, charged.

"The hell you will!" Dean's voice only growled.

"I'll help!" Lily offered with confidence. "You already HELPED enough!" Dean spat, turning around to face her again. His eyes shot daggers.

"You don't know anything!" Lily shouted back.

"I know enough!" Dean retorted angrily.

"You don't even have a clue what I've done! Do you?" she snapped.

"You threaded his life with your life." Bobby quietly answered, letting both turn on his words.

Lily stared at him, then Sam, then Dean and finally her gaze settled on Bobby once again.

"Who are you?" she asked, her confidence all gone, just the kid once again.

"We know people like you." Bobby answered, shushing Sam and Dean with his hands and a glare. "But this…" he waved his hand at Dean, "is all wrong!"

Lily looked helpless, her eyes suddenly glistening again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." She said. They were all quiet for a moment as Dean suddenly turned around squinting his eyes and watching in concentration at the woods that started directly behind the borders of Bobby's property. "What…" His eyes widened as he whirled around and spread his arms starting to move towards Bobby's door.

"Inside! Go, go, go… move!" he shouted not waiting for them all to start but pushing them inside the house.

As he glanced backwards he could see the sky turning dark, half of Bobby's yard already swallowed. "Hurry!" his voice almost drowned out by the suddenly roaring storm. He could see Bobby, Lily and Sam stumble through the door and felt something knocking in his back letting him loose his footing and he flew awkwardly through the door, the world grew dark and he felt landing hard on the floor, voices screaming through the haze and then nothing…

* * *

So? What do you say? Who's the bad guy now?  
Don't know? Well, then you have to read on - LOL


	9. Chapter 8

Hi all! Thanks for the reviews...  
So here we go with the next chapter.  
It's still some way to go ;)

Lee

* * *

"Dean!" Sam could hear Bobby behind him fighting with the door, but left it to him, dropping beside his fallen brother. Dean lay on his stomach, not moving or giving any sign of being conscious. He saw the claw marks that moved across his brother's back and neck, even up to his scalp, where something invisible – at least for them - had attacked him. Blood had already spread out on his brother's shirt. After looking at the wounds Sam was assured that the gashes wouldn't need stitches. He knew though they would hurt like a bitch. He searched his pockets for something to stem the blood flow of the head wound and startled as someone held out his hand to offer him a bandana. Sam looked up to see it was Bobby. "We're not safe here!" Bobby stated, not waiting any longer for Sam to grab hold of the bandana, instead starting to push it down on Dean's head, applying pressure to stop the blood flow. They could hear a moan at this and both looked at each other.

"Dean!" Sam tried to rouse him. "Come on dude! You with me here?" He asked softly, leaning down to see if his eyes were open.

As he shook him slightly, he finally got the desired reaction. Dean's eyes snapped open, and he gasped.

"You're okay?" Sam asked, finding the question ridiculous. Dean blinked owlishly, the pain at his back and the back of his head making it hard to focus.

"Uhhh…. Personal space… dude…" he said, seeing Sam starting to grin.

"Sam!" Bobby's voice was alarmed as the room turned even darker and seemed to be charged with some strange energy and in the next second the walls started to shake and the windows started to rattle.

"The cellar!" Bobby screamed over the noise. "It's going to be safe there. Let's get him up!" They both crouched and each took hold of one of Dean's arms, lifting him as fast and as gentle as possible. They could feel him tremble slightly as he tried to get his bearings, but all gentleness was forgotten as the first window exploded. Sam screamed and tried his best to yield his brother from the sharp shards of glass, dragging him at the same time forward so they could get away from the incoming black mass.

He saw Bobby letting go of Dean's arm, almost to surprised to suddenly have to keep the full weight of his brother upright. Seeing was getting more difficult as everything seemed to turn dark and hazy. He lost the grip on his brother, tumbling to the ground, saw Dean again hauled through the air, an unheard scream escaping his lips, and then… the force suddenly recoiled, still whirling around but withdrawing. He felt someone from behind drag him to his feet, but with the darkness retreating he quickly felt his strength returning. He shook down the offered help, stumbled the three steps that separated him from his brother, who was lying in a heap at the wall he had met with force. Dean's eyes were open but he didn't seem to be alert. He just kept staring at something only he could see, his lips moving silently as if he was talking, but no sound was made.

"You need to hurry. We can't keep them at bay for long. We need some place safe."

Both men turned around seeing Lily standing there, her arms spread to both sides, a soft glow emanating from her, while her lips, too, started to move, without making a sound.

"God in heaven…" Bobby glanced from her to Dean and back. "We gotta get them outta here. Sam, quickly!" Bobby's voice was concerned and deadly serious.

He bent down again, and hauled Dean on his feet, hooking his arm around his shoulder and waited for Sam to catch up with him. Dean was dead weight now, not helping in any way, so they more carried him down the steep stairs to Bobby's cellar. At the last step Dean suddenly gasped and went rigid. "Shit!" Bobby exclaimed as they felt the first spasm assaulting Dean's body.

"Sam! Watch out!" Bobby warned, as he let go of Dean and turned, leaving Sam to deal with his brother's whole weight.

"Bobby! What's happening?" Sam cried out, going down with a now wildly trashing Dean.

"I gotta get Lily!" was Bobby's only reply, then he was gone.

Sam tried to hold down Dean, to stop him from hurting himself even more and choked back on the tears that threatened to fall. Foamy drool mixed with blood seeped out at the side of Dean's mouth and Sam could feel Dean's muscles tense at the exertion, his lips already starting to turn blue by the lack of oxygen.

Sam sat helpless on the floor still holding onto Dean, not knowing how to help or what was happening. Then the door to the cellar closed shut with a loud bang and Dean's movements slackened until he finally stopped convulsing.

Sam could hear Bobby behind him climbing the stairs, breathing hard, and as he turned to check on him, he saw he had Lily in his arms, carrying her down. Then his attention returned to his brother. He remembered the bandana, Bobby had used to stop the bleeding head wound, and used it, to remove the bloody spittle from his brothers chin, still at unease at Dean's prone from, his deathly pale skin and blue tinged lips.

Bobby crouched down beside him, sighing deeply. "How is he?" his voice was gentle, as he took the bandana from Sam's suddenly shaking hand, and continued Sam's task.

"I… I've never seen something like that… he… it… he… I thought he would… I don't know, snap his back into two or… break, or anything…" Sam rambled, the distress clearly in his voice.

Bobby continued to gently wipe away the blood from Dean's face and said without looking up.

"It's Lily. She's marked him." He stopped his administration with the bandana, and moved his hands over Dean's torso, trying to make out hidden injuries. He grunted satisfied and nodded. "He's okay. Let's get him comfortable. He'll be sore like hell." Bobby said, grunting as he lifted Dean carefully from the ground. As he stood to carry Dean, like he had carried Lily, he felt the ground beneath them start to twist and grumble.

* * *

TBC...


	10. Chapter 9

Okay people!  
So, I checked out if I will be able to keep up the updating for everyday. Thing is, next week, Monday, I'm going on vacation.  
And - as I know how bad it is to have to wait for a update more than a day, I managed to split the story in enough parts, to keep on going for the whole week, but I'll be finished with the story when I'm going on vacation. So, am I good, or am I good?? ;)

Lee

* * *

The shaking grew with every passing moment. Sam stood frozen to the spot, looking around him, as cans, pictures and other tools in Bobby's cellar continued to fall from the wall and shelves. He could hear a loud thundering crack and felt the ground beneath him move; he stumbled for a moment, trying to get his balance back, but to no avail. With a hard thud he landed in a heap on the floor, again protecting his head with his hands, curled up in a ball.

Then, the rumbling and crunching started to subside, and another sound rose over the noise of the supernatural earthquake. First a light voice started to chant, joined soon from his brother's baritone. The words sounded strange but somehow soothing. The low chant continued and regaining more strength with each passing moment, while the vibrations and the tremors running through earth itself started to lessen more and more.

Curiously Sam turned on his stomach, lifting his head to look around what was going on.

Dean and the girl stood in the small cellar, there eyes closed in highly concentration, as they continued the chant, each repetition louder and with more energy, until the shaking stopped completely. With the very last shudder, both opened their eyes and suddenly devoid of any energy tumbled to the ground.

_SPNSPN_

_They screamed in frustration as the banning-spell sent them back into their bodies. How had the girl regained her strength that fast? It seemed her power even enhanced. All was plugged in darkness now, sweet and reassuring darkness… they wallowed in it, drinking the power it provided but still it took time to regain enough strength to control their bodies again. _

_SPNSPN_

Sam yelled his brothers name and didn't waste anymore time laying on the floor. He pushed himself up, stumbling over where Dean had fell boneless and reached out for him. Dean's skin was cold to his touch and Sam winced as he saw the injuries Dean had sustained before still bled. He could hear Bobby curse nearby and then he felt Bobby's hand on his shoulder, and a first aid kit pushed into his hands.

"I'm looking for Lily." Were Bobby's only words. Then he was left alone to tend his brother.

Sam gently turned Dean from his side on his stomach, and winced in sympathy as he started to clean the gashes on his brothers back and the one on his head. Putting gauze on the injuries on Dean's back and secured it with tape, he left the claw mark on Dean's head open to air dry.

He then tried to make Dean more comfortable by removing his bottom-down shirt and used it as a pillow.

"Sam?" Bobby was suddenly back at his side smiling encouragingly. Sam spared him a glance.

"I'm going to check upstairs." He informed Sam, touching Dean's arm, he frowned. "I think if everything's calm, we are safe enough to get them back upstairs and into a bed. "They both need some time to recover. It took a lot out of them." Sam met Bobby's eyes.

"What happened here?" he asked, a clue already there, but wanting confirmation from his old friend.

"Your estimation was right. We're dealing with witchcraft. And quite powerful witchcraft. Lily's just a girl. She didn't mean harm, but she did something terrible wrong. She bound Dean's life to hers. So, she has his power and strength and he, at the same time inherited hers. I'm a little concerned though, what'll happen when something bad happens. I read about these spells. They are difficult, and I never read of a reverse-spell. If Lily dies, I'm not sure what's going to happen to Dean, but at the same time, I'm pretty sure it works the same on the other way around."

"So he was right. He really is on the list of, who… whatever is hunting Lily now?" Bobby frowned and then nodded.

"I'm right back." He got up from his crouched position and hurried up the stairs.

_SPNSPN_

Dean felt numb and at peace. He couldn't remember a time he felt like now. He was aware that someone was nearby, as he could hear the even breath of the person. He knew it had to be his brother. Inwardly he smiled, now feeling the soft breath on his right arm. But at the same time something began to nag on his mind. This wasn't right… something was wrong. It took him some time but as he remembered he sat up with a gasp.

Sam was startled as his brother shot up, regaining consciousness from one moment to the other. He himself had been on the brick of sleep, so he sat up in a rush, needing a moment to compose himself.

Dean stared around the dimly lit room wearily, his gaze unfocused. His eyes came to a rest on his brother and recognition flooded his look.

Sam smiled slightly and asked softly: "Hey, how are you?"

He stared a moment, seemingly thinking about Sam's question.

Then shrugged, making a face as his muscles protested and the slight movement jostled his hurt back. "Sore." He exclaimed. "And a headache." He added, as he moved his head for the first time, feeling the world tilt a little and an annoying piercing pain in his head. "How did I end up here?" he asked, trying to ignore the pain for now, and grabbing at the soft mattress he was resting on, to stop the spinning feeling. Sam shook his head. "You don't remember? You really scared the crab out of me, Dude… playing Harry Potter down there in that basement." He teased and looked at Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Harry Potter?" he asked a frown starting.

"Yeahhh, the whole program, with arms raised and chanting in fluent Latin. It gave me the creeps" Sam quipped, turning serious again.

"She really did a number on you, didn't she?" he asked gently, the concern he felt evident in his voice.

Dean swayed unable to keep the fatigue at bay. It started to drown him once again. He yawned heavily, and felt hands guiding him back, pushing him gently down onto the mattress again.

"Rest. I think we're safe for now." Sam's voice already faded as he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 10

Without any comments today...

* * *

She couldn't remember a time, she felt that awful. Her head hurt and every single muscle in her body seemed to be tensed and knotted. She sighed, not wanting to open her eyes, to pretend she was still sleeping, but the smell of food couldn't be ignored and her stomach rumbled in anticipation. She could hear a light chuckle at that, and annoyed of the intruder she opened her eyes, sending daggers at the person that was watching her sleep.

"Welcome back, princess." The eyes of the older man twinkled amused.

Lily growled, but couldn't help to smile. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, the twinkling staying in his eyes, but something was dulling it now.

She shifted slightly and gasped as she felt her sore muscles and her aching back but didn't allow the tears to slip. "Doesn't feel that good anymore, huh?" She couldn't remember that she had closed her eyes and turned her head at the man, Bobby, she remembered.

"Hurts…" she admitted. Bobby nodded. "Well, Lily, I'm sure as hell it hurts. You know, this mark isn't some easy and forgiving piece of magic. You threaded your life with Dean's, so he'll feel your hurt, but it works also the other way around. And you know what is said, harm will come back at you a thousand times. Didn't your dad told you about the danger of black magic?"

Lily watched him, her eyes glowing in a dark blue. "Didn't you know there is no such thing as black and white? My dad taught me, there are only shades of grey, no matter what." Her voice sounded certain and strong.

Someone clapped his hands at her words, letting Bobby whirl around and Lily flinch.

"Well, that's just so true. Miss know-it-all seems to be wise beyond her years. Don't you agree on that Sammy?" Dean seemed to enjoy having them startled. "What? You didn't know I was awake?" He tsked. "Well, at least someone around here has his psychic senses together. I felt you wake up. And I tell you girl, it's a creepy feeling. I want it gone. And I want it gone NOW!" his faked cheeriness was wiped from his face, and he looked at her with a growl.

Bobby looked from Dean to the girl and back. He hadn't seen Dean that angry in his whole life. He even could see him tremble with suppressed rage.

"Dean…" he started, and was stopped with a restrained "What!?"

"I can't undo it." Lily stated, her voice even.

Dean's attention was drawn back from Bobby to her. "Come again?" he asked, his hands on his hip, his upper body slightly bend forward, his body language and stance clearly showing that he wanted this confrontation.

"I can't undo it." Lily repeated her eyes downcast.

"Splendid!" Dean exclaimed arms raised now. "That's just super!"

Sam's hand fell on his shoulder. "Dean…" he whirled around. "What!" the word almost an accusation. Then all his anger was suddenly gone, as he looked into his brother's eyes.

The room seemed to be too small right now, so the only option was to flee. He shrugged off Sam's hand, moving fast, despite his injured back and sore muscles and was out of the door, before anyone could stop him.

For a moment everyone in the room fell silent. Then Lily said: "He's strong. I know he's mad at me at the moment. But he's the only one who is able to…"

This time Sam stopped her, snorting out loud. "Yeah! He's strong. And he's a good person, and I…" he left the sentence incomplete, and started anew: "You coerced him into helping you. And you know what? You did the worst you could have done. For all the people on this planet, Dean would have been the last one who would have refused to help you. Hell, he would have gone after it - whatever it is - and wouldn't have given a damn about his life. If his life wouldn't be put in line, I swear, right now, I'd drag him outta here myself. Leaving you to deal with whatever it is WE-HAVE-TO now!" He was so engrossed about what he was saying, he hadn't heard Dean's return and flinched as Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder squeezing it slightly and quietly addressed him: "Sammy…" he trailed off, meeting Sam's eyes.

Sam bit his tongue, feeling himself blush, that Dean had witnessed his outburst, at the same time swallowing on his pointed remark and suppressed the urge to shrug off Dean's hand in return.

Dean looked intently in his brother's eyes, gratitude emanating from him, then the moment had passed, and Dean let his hand fall down nodding at him in quiet understanding: "Sam, come on. We need to get back to town and finish this."

_SPNSPN_

The drive back had been a another quiet one. Dean wasn't in the mood for his music. He had thrown Sam the keys, as his back and muscles still protested at every move. That left Sam with the task to drive. As they entered the town, Sam couldn't stop himself from asking: "You okay?" First it seemed Dean ignored his question, but then as he was almost about to shrug it off, he heard his brother sigh. "It's sort of confusing. I can't explain it. It's…" Dean sighed again. "I feel she's scared, and she knows she did something wrong. At the same time I…" he stopped, meeting Sam's eyes. Sam seemed to understood, though. "You feel betrayed?" he asked, earning a wordless nod. Again the silence grew heavy, and then with a exasperated sigh, Dean asked: "You know, do we always have to do this?" annoyance swinging in his tone. Sam snorted.

"It's like we are an old couple, you know? And this is really… disturbing." Dean continued. This time Sam couldn't stop the laughter.

"Yeah, hon. You're right. Let's stop talking about our conflicts here…" Sam teased, rolling his eyes.

"Sam…" Sam ignored him, thinking Dean still was trying to stop him talking about feelings.

"Sam!" This time the urgency put in the word, let Sam look up, following Dean's outstretched arm. Sam braked and stopped on the curbside.

"What the hell…"

They got out of the car, slowly starting their way over. Everything seemed quiet and normal as they approached the motel they had left the day before yesterday in a hurry. It shouldn't be that way. Both stood before the room they had occupied, shaking their head in disbelieve. There was no sign of a fight, no blasted windows or door. No police-tape, to show them this was a crime-scene.

"No way!" Dean stated. "There's no way, this didn't draw the attention of the feds!" He shook his head and silently Sam agreed.

"Excuse me sirs, may I help you?" both went rigid at the voice behind them, their heart skipping a beat, as they slowly turned around.

They were greeted by a man, with a cigarette in his mouth, one hand looped around his belt.

"Do you need a room?" the motel-manager asked, head attached to his body and very much alive.

* * *

TBC...

Yo! Any comments? Suggestions? Inputs?


	12. Chapter 11

Hey all! It's quite cool to see how many are still with the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing and so.  
I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

As always, you have any comments, questions, critic, feel free to contact me.

Lee

* * *

_____...They could feel her presence. It was weak, but she had to be back in town. They visualized her, trying to find where she was hiding, but they always came up with the face of a stranger. Not a complete stranger, though. They had felt his presence twice, and they knew the girl couldn't be far away. So they doubled their effort to reach him, to get an answer of, who he was and where he or the girl was. And they were rewarded for their trying, suddenly able to get a link, they reached out to him, penetrated him with their minds, bending his and took the information they needed..._

_SPNSPN_

Sam never knew how intimidating his visions must have been for Dean to endure. Well, he was about to attend on one and learn. They had been on their way back to the car, leaving a confused motel-manager behind.

Dean was walking behind him, as he felt himself turning ashen, all colour leaving his face. His hands grabbed his head, pain piercing through it, as if it was about to burst and with a strangled cry he fell to his knees.

Sam startled, turned around and was in a crouch in front of his brother a moment later.

"Easy, man!" he tried to soothe, as Dean panted, his skin almost transparent by now. "Shit!" he groaned, starting to tremble, still fighting the feeling to be violated.

"Dean! Dean!" Sam could do nothing more, than grab his brother for support as Dean slackened.

_SPNSPN_

Bobby bolted up from his place as he heard Lily scream. He was at the top of the stairs in less than a few seconds, running to the bedroom Lily had slept in.

The girl sat against the headboard, hugging her knees, tears in her eyes.

"They know! They know! Dean told them. They know!"

Bobby stood frozen, he felt the air change, pressure dropping, a familiar power charging it. He knelt beside Lily, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"Listen Lily. Listen good. Dean didn't betray you. He wouldn't, you know that, don't you? Right now, we need to keep you safe. So. I looked up some incantations and got some powerful herbs, that should help us. But you're the witch, right? So, you need to do it." They felt the earth starting to shake again.

"We need to get back to the cellar. It's the most safest place I can offer."

For a moment the girl in Lily reminded present, then something stronger and wiser took over. Lily nodded. Her blue eyes shining with determination.

"You're right. It hurt. He didn't tell them without fighting." She closed her eyes, seemingly listening to something inside of her. When she opened her eyes, she shrugged off the blanket.

"They are near. We need to hurry…"

_SPNSPN_

"Dean! Come on…" Sam shook him gently, earning a groan.

"Jus'oneminute" Dean slurred, not knowing what had hit him. He swatted at Sam, but didn't managed to hit. Sam, caught his flailing arms, and answered exasperated: "Open your eyes!" he winced at his harsh words but it worked. Dean opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light of the late afternoon. Sam watched him a moment, concerned as Dean didn't struggle against the embrace he held him. Then he could see the pallor turning into something almost greenish, and he reacted in time, letting go of Dean, as his brother lurched forward expelling the contents of his stomach onto the lawn. Cringing he waited for Dean to finish.  
The heaves finally subsided, and Sam seeing Dean tremble heavily decided to help getting him on his feet, and into the waiting car, no 50 feet away.

Dean still was recouping, so he didn't fight his brothers helping hands. Sighing deeply, he leant into Sam, who careened, slightly surprised at carrying most of his brothers weight suddenly.

"They know who I am and where I am. And I think they know what Lily did… " Dean started, his voice hoarse from the retching before. "I don't know, they somehow roamed through my mind, at least that's how I'm feeling. But…" he continued, "they forgot to close the door, as they left, and I followed. And now I know as well where they are… and I guess, THAT they don't know!" he finished.

Sam guided him down onto the passengers seat, then opened the backdoor, retrieving a bottle of water, and reached it to Dean who accepted it, and fought with the cap for a moment.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So..." Dean started, slightly irritated by the cap. "You wanna stay there, or you're up for kicking asses?" he asked with a victorious expression on his face, as he finally managed to open the bottle.

_SPNSPN_

_They soared in their victory. Already leaving their lair to fulfill the girls destiny, dashing forward to their destination. Only a mere seconds away, and there would be no doubt in their superiority. They reached the house, rattling the windows and the door, letting the earth writhe in their might, entering the house, through the exploding windows and scattering wood. They surged up the stairs, through all rooms, finding the house empty, but feeling their preys presence, and then, something in the flow of their energy changed. They could feel someone of their own fading. And they knew this wasn't good. They had missed something in the puzzle. And with this reality setting in, they knew they had to return to their lair, to safe their bodies from harm. With an enraged screeching they rushed back and with them the blackness surrounding the house disappeared..._

_**

* * *

**__**TBC...**_


	13. Chapter 12

Here we go again... time for some kicking?? The question is, who gets kicked.. ;)

Lee

* * *

The cave was quiet, still the fine hairs o Sam's neck stood, implicating trouble. Sam concentrated on the task at hand.

Dean had given him directions, and lead them both to the little hideout. This experience had been creepy and impressive at the same time.

They moved forwards, slowly and alerted. Dean at his side, flashlights in his one hand, gun in the other. Sam could still see Dean's hands trembling slightly. But he knew his brother would handle. Both stopped in their tracks, as a slightly jostled noise came from the far wall on the other side of the cave. They switched off their flashlights, deciding to depend only on their hearing as the world was plugged into darkness. But it didn't get pitch-black.

"You see, there?" Sam heard Dean whisper. "There's another chamber. Some light's coming from there." Sam nodded, and then remembered Dean couldn't see him. As he was about to tell Dean, however, he saw something flying at him from the shadows on his right, but before he could as much as utter his brothers name, he lost his footing and was flung into the wall of the cave. Lightning of hurt exploded in front of his eyes, as he connected head first, hearing someone behind him scream, followed with the blasts of gunshots and with the shuffles of a nearby fight. Rough hands grabbed him around his throat, starting to throttle him… to throttle him!! His eyes snapped open and he struggled against the grip around his windpipe, desperately trying to heave in a breath. He felt his movements slacken, go uncoordinated, the figure towering above him still keeping the pressure. _Where was his brother? Where was Dean?_ His last attempt to try to call for help was almost incoherently, and he felt the world fade on him, his eyes closing he gave up fighting as his last thought was on his brothers whereabouts.

_SPNSPN_

Dean saw the dark figure the same time, it connected with his brother, and sent Sam flying through the dark. He could hear the loud thud as his brother hit the wall of the cave, but didn't have time, to worry further, as the creature advanced on him.

He tried to lever his gun, but felt a rough hand grabbing his gun-arm. The struggle only lasted a couple of seconds, and Dean almost flinched as the gun went off two times, a scream of surprise escaping his lips, before he felt the gun wrenched… or was it him… from his grasp and he himself was lifted and thrown a couple of feet, before hitting the ground hard.

He was winded from the connection, and felt something hard stinging, just in the small of his back. He groaned, trying to get himself to function.

From the other side of the cave he heard labored breathing and then, almost inaudible Sam's voice. SAM! Dean fought himself upright, grabbing for the knife tucked in it's sheath at his ankle. He swayed as he stood, trying to make out anything in the semi-darkness. He heard the commotion of the struggle to his left side, and almost panic took over as the noises stopped suddenly. He concentrated in vain, taking a deep breath, his senses running a marathon. Then he could see the hunched figure, towering over his prone brother. He didn't waste any time in taking aim, bent his arm and let the knife fly gracefully.

It was the throw of a master. The knife embedded itself deep into the throat of the creature, that fell to it's side, with one last gurgled sound.

_SPNSPN_

He flinched unintentionally, as he felt the touch of gentle hands on his throat and heard a small and relieved laugh, as his movement didn't go unnoticed and the hands moving on to his face, tapping lightly on his cheeks. "Come on, Sammy. Open your eyes for me. I know you're awake." Sam groaned. He didn't know what hurt most, now that he was fully conscious.

"You got yourself a nice shiner there." The voice continued teasingly, sounding somehow hollow and distorted.

"And look on this colourful goose egg on your forehead. Boy, you could really pass for the hunchback of Notre Dame." Sam was too groggy, but he could hear the concern hidden under the humor in Dean's voice.

"Sammy, please. You have to wake up, buddy." This somehow drew his attention. He fought and finally his eyelids fluttered and he looked up into his big brothers face.

"I don't feel like the hunchback, though!" he retorted while trying his best scrowl, closed his eyes and winced at his sore throat.

"Did you get the number of that truck?" Sam tried again with a waver in his voice as he reopened his eyes.

Dean grinned, relieve evident on his face, but another emotion shone from his eyes. "We need to get outta here. They are coming back… and they're pissed."

Sam felt Dean's hands grabbing his arms, slowly, but steadily pulling him up. Sam staggered on his feet, his vision doubling for a moment. He felt Dean's grip tightening, keeping him from falling. "You okay?" he could hear the voice of his brother near his ear.

Sam took deep breaths, trying to get his bearing. After a few more seconds his vision cleared and he straightened, nodding carefully.

Dean lifted Sam's arm pulling it around his neck, his other hand sneaking around Sam's waist. Together they started back to the entrance of the cave.

...

As Dean ripped open the passengers door of the impala, a thought crossed Sam's mind.

"What was it?" He let himself be helped into the passengers side and repeated his question, as he got no reply.

"What was it, Dean?" Again, it took some time before Dean reacted. "Huh?"

"In the cave. What was it?" Dean met his eyes. A long moment passed before Dean looked down.

"It was a human."

* * *

TBC...  
Well? What do you think?


	14. Chapter 13

Hey all!  
Lets see what'll happen next. I think it will get a little... intense?

Lee

* * *

Before:

_"What was it, Dean?" Again, it took some time before Dean reacted. "Huh?"  
"In the cave. What was it?" Dean met his eyes. A long moment passed before Dean looked down. "It was a human."_

_SPNSPN_

Sam was about to say something in return, as his brother suddenly and without a warning threw the door shut. Sam, still a little dazed and confused at his brother's reaction, saw him hurry around the car, but before Dean reached the drivers side, the sky went dark. He had seen this before…

The car started rocking, and he could hear his brothers muffled scream, something connected with the windscreen letting him flinch. He saw a strange face staring with hateful eyes at him, it's features almost that of a man, but at the same time deformed, like a strange metamorphosis had taken almost every humanity from it. Then the window on his side was smashed in, and Sam felt talon-like paws grabbing at him, dragging him through the window and into the darkness.

...

Dean didn't know where he was. He couldn't even tell if he was face down or face up. He fought with everything he had, trying to get rid of the shadows that clawed at him, hitting him, but he felt his strength fade.

He could hear glass shatter, and someone scream, knowing it must be Sam. This gave him one last thrust of adrenaline. He fought them off, getting to his feet, as suddenly a distorted and mutilated face came out of the darkness, the hot feeling of hatred radiated off it. Without speaking, it reached out, with it's sharp talons, wrapping them around his throat, digging into the sensitive skin, while successfully suffocating him. His vision grew dark as his knees buckled, the creature almost gently leading him to the ground continuing in strangling him.

_"Lily… help!"_ the words only existed as thought, but deep down in him something was touched, something powerful. He knew it wasn't his, but it was consoling. His consciousness slipped further away and he never knew he started to chant, warm light immediately starting to seep from him, envelope him, growing bigger and bigger, chasing the darkness away…

_SPNSPN_

Bobby and Lily sat in the middle of the hurriedly drawn Pentagram in Bobby's cellar. Above them, they could hear noises, as the cloud of darkness attacked. The herbs still smoldered, their strange smell filling the room and their nostrils. Both didn't dare to breath too loud. But as fast as everything started, the noises stopped. Bobby raised and eyebrow. "Do you think that's already it?" he asked, at the same time, thinking it funny to ask the little girl for advise.

Lily sat there, listening, her eyes closed.

"They are furious. Something bad happened… Dean… Sam…" her last words only a breath. Then, Bobby could almost see her leave her body, only her voice left behind, chanting.

_SPNSPN_

_Within a second her presence grew so intense in the man they were about to maul, it hurt them to touch. Then they could hear the words, that meant harm. Light suddenly let them scream in pain, and again they had to withdraw. Rage and pain and hate. All couldn't help them, as the light enveloped first the body of the man, then spreading and fought them, leaving them no choice then to flee._

_..._

The light now reached the second prone form on the ground, near the passenger side of the car, encircling him as well. Soothing, healing, saving. The gashes and claw-marks starting to vanish, as if never happened. With the vanishing injuries the light started to extinguish, grew weaker, only able to keep the link open, as long as there was energy left in it's host.

...

With a groan Sam came to. He flipped himself from his stomach to the back, slowly opened his eyes to see the evening sky above him. The light, even if not as bright anymore elicited a groan, and he put his hand on his forehead, feeling a rather large bump there. His right eye felt oddly, and as he brushed against it he winced. He didn't want to know how he looked. Then the memories rushed back. Darkness, screams, something smashing the Impalas window, slashing claws... he gasped and looked down at his tattered shirt, but no claw marks were there. He tried to remember what exactly happened, but came up blank... DEAN!  
Remembering his brother, he sat up abruptly, causing himself to groan, as the world tilted. "Ahhhhwwww!" he whined, but nonetheless started to get up.

He found his brother on the other side of the car. His heart skipped a beat as he knelt on Dean's side. Dean was on his back. His eyes closed, his face ashen and pale, with a slightly blueish tinge to it. Sam could see the marks on his brothers throat, remembering the cave, he unconsciously wrapped his hand around his own throat, but couldn't feel any pain there. Slowly and with shaking fingers, he brushed his brother's skin at the nape of his neck, hungry to feel the steady throb beneath his fingers. He was rewarded, and almost choked in relieve.

"Dean!" he gently coaxed, repeating Dean's action only some time ago, tapping his cheeks lightly, but didn't get a response, he put his hands on his brothers chest, feeling the slight and shallow rise and fall of it. As he was about to check him over for further injuries, something at his brothers wrist caught his eye. He felt bile rising, as he gently cradled Dean's hand in his, inspecting the mark Lily had given Dean. It was inflamed. The rough spot, oozing blood and pus, looking extremely hurtful. Sam continued checking Dean over, his hands searching for threatening injuries, as he slowly turned Dean to his side, not even eliciting a moan, Sam found what he had feared.

Dean's back was seeping blood from a dozen vicious looking gashes. The talons of the creatures had done extensive harm on his brothers back, the ground beneath his body already looked tinged in red. Sam took in a shuddered breath.

He had to get back to Bobby. He needed to figure this out. And Bobby would help.

But first things first. He needed to help Dean. Fast.

* * *

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 14

Hey there! So, we're going into the final two chapters now.  
Let's see if the baddies and evil creatures will be conquered ;) - I swear, there will be still a twist in this story left -LOL-

Lee

* * *

Bobby was right beside Lily, so he was able to catch her as she fainted. He went rigid, however, as she didn't draw in another breath. Odd marks starting to blossom around her neck, something wet and warm starting to seep through his Jeans. He released his grip on her, lifting his hands, to see them bloody. With a gasp he sprang into action.

_SPNSPN_

_She was standing in front of her parents house. Dread filling her, because she knew what she would find. Death. She drew in a deep breath, preparing, then, she pushed the slightly ajar door open._

_She stood there not believing. "Mom? Dad?" she whispered._

_Her parents stood there, smiling at her. "My little girl." Her dad said, spreading his arms, and she hurried to find comfort in his embrace._

_"I was so alone, and scared." She wept into her fathers chest. "I know my girl. I know. We're sorry, we had to leave you behind. They surprised us. But they didn't know what they were doing. They made us strong." Her dad whispered._

_"Strong?" she asked, drawing back from his comfort. "They killed you!" she almost screamed. But the sob escaping her throat swallowed the fierceness of the shout._

_"Honey!" Her dad put his hands around her face. "Honey. You know that we are more, right? Most people can't draw back the curtain. They only see the surface. We know better. You know better, right?" Lily nodded._

_"Why did you do it then?" her father questioned her, and Lily's gaze was drawn to the floor. "I was scared, and alone… I didn't know how… what I could do." She confessed._

_Her father tsked at her answer. "Lily. I thought I taught you better than that." He said.  
__"Never mind, though. We have to break that spell. I can't do it. I'm not corporal anymore. I'll teach you to break that lock. And then we will end this. You understand that it's our duty to do, right? When we're united again. We'll have our full capacity. We'll stop this then and there."_

_"Yes Dad." Lily nodded. Her gaze wandered to her mother, who hadn't uttered a word. Just stood there and smiled._

_"We'll be once again." Her mother now said, and Lily smiled the first time in a long time._

_"So, what do you want me to do?"_

_SPNSPN_

Once again, Sam found himself in a quiet car. Dean occupied right now Lily's place on the back seat. His hair plastered on his head, sweat dampening his face. Sam had tried his best to staunch the bleeding. Some of the marks on his brothers back were quiet deep and he knew Bobby and him needed to stitch them. He was shaken from his reverie of dark thoughts as his cell phone rang.

He knew who'd call. "Bobby!" he said as an hello. "How's your brother doing?" Bobby asked, without any reply of courtesy. "Not so good." Sam said, a glance back to the still form of his brother on the backseat.

"How far are you?" Bobby asked next. "I did staunch the blood flow." Sam drew in a shaky breath, ignoring Bobby's question, swallowing hard. "He's unconscious, he only stirred for a moment as I applied pressure..." Sam answered instead.

"SAM! How far?" "Probably another hour or so. I didn't track time!" Sam answered in annoyance. "Hurry, okay?" Bobby's voice was thick with worry. "Bobby?" Sam asked.  
"We're dealing with transformation here." Sam almost snatched the steering-wheel. "What? What are you talking about? How did you…" he was stopped by Bobby. "I read about a similar case, couple of years back. I had to look it up. They are humans, but they are slowly turning into darker forms. It's a nasty demon they summoned. It's name is Solath. Solath is using them, it's feasting from their humanity, slowly turning them into his. We need to find the demon before it is too late, before they are fully turned. We cannot fight them, like they are now. Their spirits only return to their bodies, when threatened. Their bodies are human. I've never read about defences form these… things as they are something in between human and demon. Only Lily seems able to keep them at bay. But with every attack Lily will loose energy, in order to save her or us. And with Lily fading…" he stopped there, taking a deep breath. "Dean's life is in danger…" he finally admitted, voice hoarse.

Sam nodded. "Yeah… I guessed so. I'll hurry." He disconnected, again checking on his brother, by looking into the rear-view-mirror. "Just hold on, okay?" he whispered, and pushed down the accelerator-paddle.

_SPNSPN_

_He knew it was time to finish this foolish battle. He felt his new servants surrounding him, only whispers, shadow and wind, as he sat in the middle of the cave feasting on their emotions. Soon, there would be nothing left. And they would not be able to return into their bodies. They would be his. He smiled evil. But he was not pleased with their constant failure. Sure, the girl was the child of powerful witches, but still, it was only a girl. They should have been able to find and finish her, as they had been able to finish her parents. _

_He stood. "Lead me to the girl. We will finish this now. And then I'll reward you with what you sought for._

_The shadows around him started to dance, encircled him, took his human form with them leading their master to the girl. _

_In the dark cave only the still bodies of a couple of dozen citizens reminded. _

_SPNSPN_

This time the attack did start without warning.

Bobby fell, as the ground under him lurched, nosediving into the floor. His nose broke with a sickening crack, and he tasted blood, that ran down his throat, spilling from the hurt organ.

Before he could rise, darkness rushed into the small cellar-room, surrounding him. He tried to find Lily in this havoc, but the darkness already drowned him, his defences gone immediately, only fear and panic reminding. Something hit him hard at the back of his head, causing him to scream out in pain and then there was nothing...

...

Lily knew what she had to do. It was a difficult task, but she intended to succeed. She wouldn't return to her body. That much she knew. With what she was about to do, she wouldn't need a body anymore. With a pang of guilt she watched Bobby fight against the darkness that rushed into the room, but she didn't have time to help him. He had to wait. She closed her eyes and did as her father had taught her a couple of seconds ago.

_SPNSPN_

They were only a couple of miles from Bobby's house, as it happened. This time Sam snatched the steering wheel, as his brother suddenly started to cry out in pain. He braked hard, in order to stop the car, before it drove head first into a tree. His hands shook, as he pushed open the drivers door, and rushed for Dean on the backseat.

Again Dean's body was assaulted by spasms. He jerked so badly that Sam was sure this time he would break.

With pure willpower Sam succeeded to drag Dean out of the car, to give him a little more room while he cramped, looking helplessly at his brother.

As fast as it started, the seizure stopped. Dean breathed one last time, blood seeping from his mouth and his nose. Then everything, even time seemed to stand still.

Sam stood frozen, watching, daring his brother to take his next breath, but it didn't come. Something inside Sam seemed to snap, and with an almost feral cry he rushed for the still form on the ground, intent to beat life back into the body of his brother, but before Sam could reach him, he felt a barrier stopping him.  
Bright light encircled his brothers prone form accompained with a soft breeze and gentle whispers. He saw Dean's mouth drop open, allowing the light to seep inside… or did it left his brother? Sam choked on the sob, all strength suddenly gone, his legs crumpling under him. In his head only one mantra repeating itself again and again. _Please help him. Don't let him die. Please… please… please… _The warm light touched him, giving him a feeling of consolation. He remembered this feeling. It was the same feeling he had had, when he woke up beside the car, after the attack of the dark cloud. And somehow he knew, it must be Lily.

For Sam it seemed as eternity, but in reality the light only lasted for seconds, in the end hovering above Dean, like in and farewell, and then vanished within an eyes blink.

With the light gone, Sam saw Dean draw in a big gulp of air, and he was at his side in an instant, not waiting for Dean to try and sit up, but just janked him up and threw his arms around him.

He felt Dean stiffen in his arms, but he didn't care right now just increased his pressure. "Sam..." he heard his brother croak, "can't breath!" he felt the slight struggle against his hug, and loosened his arms around Dean to allow him to breath. Eventually he withdrew from him, to look him in the face. His brother seemed confused and his eyes still a little glassy, but Dean was alive.

Suddenly the regained color in his brothers face seemed to leave, and Sam was there in time to keep him from reeling backwards, as Dean gasped: "Sam! Lily… Bobby!"

* * *

TBC...  
I hope I could describe a little the connection Lily had forged between her and Dean... I tried my best to explain, at least.  
Tell me what you think ;)


	16. Chapter 15

Heya all! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you'll like the next as well. We're almost there now. I gonna leave you tomorrow with my last chapter and go on vacation. And I'll really be interested what you say to this last chapter.

Now, enough with babbling - lets see what's going on in the supernatural-world.

Lee

* * *

Before:

_... As fast as it started, the seizure stopped. Dean breathed one last time, blood seeping from his mouth and his nose. Then everything, even time seemed to stand still. _

_Sam stood frozen, watching, daring his brother to take his next breath, but it didn't come. Something inside Sam seemed to snap, and with an almost feral cry he rushed for the still form on the ground, intent to beat life back into the body of his brother, but before Sam could reach him, he felt a barrier stopping him. Bright light encircled his brothers prone form accompanied with a soft breeze and gentle whispers. He saw Dean's mouth drop open, allowing the light to seep inside… or did it left his brother. Sam choked on the sob, all strength suddenly gone, his legs crumpling under him. In his head only one mantra repeating itself again and again. _Please help him. Don't let him die. Please… please… please… _The warm light touched him, giving him a feeling of consolation. He remembered this feeling. It was the same feeling he had had as he woke up beside the car, after the attack of the dark cloud. _

_For Sam it seemed an eternity, but in reality the light only lasted for seconds, in the end hovering above Dean, like in and farewell, and then vanished within an eyes blink._

...

Now:

_Lily felt her body being attacked. She felt it, but not as bad as she had assumed it would feel. She knew she had to hurry, Dean's life depended on her. She wouldn't fail him._

_She felt the energy of her body falter, she felt Dean's energy falter with hers, then she was there, and broke the mark, she had banished on him, in order to protect her._

_She whispered her thanks to him, told him to hurry to safe their friend Bobby, and with one last farewell she went in search to reunite with her parents. To finish what they had started..._

_SPNSPN_

The house was dark and quiet. But Sam and Dean knew better. They could sense the evil, and dread took hold of them, as they knew Bobby and the girl had to be somewhere in here.

They didn't waste time in searching upstairs, but went for the cellar immediately. It would be the most likely place. They could already see, that the door to the cellar had been ripped from it's hinges. No good sign, they both knew.

From down the stairs they could hear whispers and chanting, a cold breeze brushed past them, carrying with it the sweet smell of blood. They almost gagged at the smell. Candlelight danced, playing tricks by letting them see movement, that wasn't there.

They moved careful down the stairs, ready to fight if necessary. But all seemed quiet, even the whispers died down as they set foot into the cellar-room. The first thing they could see was blood. It was smeared all over the walls in Bobby's cellar. Sam and Dean searched for the source and their eyes stopped at Lily's body. Both turned their heads away in disgust, not daring to get more than a glimpse of the girl. Bobby lay in the middle of the room, unconscious, blood running down his face, and for a moment both boys froze. Dean slowly crouched down beside their fallen friend, holding his breath as he gently searched for his pulse. He found it beating hard and erratic, and grinned at Sam showing his relieve. That's when the shadows came alive.

Dean screamed as something hit him between the shoulder blades letting him tumble to the floor, his gun flying out of his hands. Then three dark figures were above him, turning him on his back, holding him down.

Sam, for the second time that day, flew into a wall, this time he was certain his shoulder was smashed with the force of the impact but he didn't have air enough to cry out, as something hit him square in the chest at the same time, winding him. Dark spots danced across his vision and he started to fight against the pull of unconsciousness.

...

_He clapped his hands in amusement. Those two were quiet some attraction. He kept his servants restrained, wanting them to know who he was before he let them kill theses boys. He left his place in the shadows, showing them his human form for the first time._

Dean stopped his struggle as one of the creatures hit him in the face, stunning him. Anger replaced fright, and was soon replaced by fury as something in the darkness in front of him clapped his hands and chuckled. Then the person stepped out to reveal himself to the Winchester brothers.

"It was quiet an amusing time with you two." He said, his red glowing eyes fixed on Dean, while his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans as he leant nonchalantly on one of the blood smeared walls.

"You?!" Dean panted, blinking to get a clear vision. Solath laughed again, enjoying this moment oh-so-much. "Yeah. Me. I liked the beheaded moment the most." The demonic motel-manager replied. He still smiled, while his fingers morphed into razor-sharp claws. "My breed's hungry for blood. It wants to be fed, to fulfill their transformation."

"Yeah, who else would be the evil son of a bitch than chuckle-head." Dean snorted, at the same time he started again to struggle against the creatures holding him down. Solath moved his head, and Dean received another stunning punch. This stopped his movements, and Solath bent down to him, grabbing his hair to pull his head up. "You know, you shouldn't have helped her. It didn't stop us, anyway. But you and your brother were quiet annoying." His talon-like paw almost caressed Dean. He bent down near Deans ear whispering his next words: "I'll cut your damn head off, just because I want to. And my breed will feed on your blood. Then…" he stopped for a moment enjoying the humans utter terror. "Then I'll allow them to rip apart your little brother, limb by limb." He felt the young man beneath him start to struggle again, but it didn't matter this time. He raised his claw, to sever the boys head off his body and closed his eyes in arousal of the kill.

...

Sam felt pinned against the wall he had connected with, still trying to get in a proper breath. He saw his brother struggle on the floor, only to receive hard blow to his face, stunning him. He heard the chuckle and gasped as the motel-manager left the shadows, a sinister smile on his face, his eyes glowing in an dangerous red. He heard his brother's smart-ass reply and watched with rising panic, as the hands of the motel-manager changed into talons. Dean had drawn all the attention of the creature, that now bent down to his brother talking quietly to him, whispering words into his ear. He could see Dean's eyes go wide and his struggle to free himself double, and Sam knew he had to act. He didn't know how he managed, but suddenly his one hand was free, and with that advantage he fought off the second shadow. He could see everything happen in slow motion and knew he wouldn't been given another chance. The dark figure of the motel-manager raised his arm to plunge it into Dean, Sam lunged for his knife, hidden in the sheath at his ankle, drew it and didn't hesitate, just let the weapon soar through the air, hitting death center. Then the shadows were on him again, fighting him down. He felt a blow to his head, the air getting to heavy to breath, darkness was all around him pulling him under… and then…. The pressure vanished and everything was gone.

...

_Something embedded itself deep into his chest, letting him fly back at the force of the impact. His servants screamed with him in agony, and then light lit the darkness of the cellar. Solath felt surrounded by it, his strength gone. He could hear them chant. **No! They were dead!**He had killed them, hadn't he? But the chanting continued. Taking everything from him. He heard his servants scream for their master's help. But the light that had engrossed him, made him vulnerable, there was no shadow to linger in, no darkness to feed of. Just bright light and innocence. His human body shrivelled now, and with his human host dying he felt himself fade. And then, with a final unearthly scream and a rush of cold wind Solath was gone._

_SPNSPN_

_Dean lay there, in the complete darkness that had followed the light. He lay on the cold floor panting heavily in and out. It took a while before he had his breathing under control and slowed down enough for him to test his vocal-chords. "Sam?" he asked into the blackness around him. As he didn't get a reply he felt the light tug of panic. "Sammy?" he asked again, this time louder. But still he received no answer. He decided it was time for him to move and check on his brother. He pushed himself up on his elbows, expecting pain, and was surprised, that all he could feel was a dull throb. "Sammy?" he called out again, hoping to get an answer this time. "He's not here, silly!" a voice to his right said, and he startled. Gentle light of an unknown source lit the dark cellar, and he could see her crouching right beside him._

_"Lily!" he whispered, remembering her body. "What…" she smiled gentle at him. "Don't worry, it's sort of a dream. You passed out right after we sent Solath where he belonged to. I'm here to tell you that I'm alright. I know how it must have looked for you with all the blood. But I'm okay. I'm alive." She said, turning once around her self, to show him, that there were no claw-marks and no blood. "But…" he searched for words. "My human form, only was a hull. It was only temporarily. Sooner or later everyone has to choose which side they will take. I saw already your side, and the side of your brother." She smiled. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you. And I wanted to say thank you for your help to show me the right side." Dean nodded quietly. Lily turned around, looking back, as if she saw something he couldn't. "I think it's time for me to go. And Sam and Bobby need you Dean. Tell them goodbye from me. And don't worry. I'm gone when you'll wake up. Farewell, Dean Winchester and take care…" he felt the world around him fade… _and with a gasp he woke up, to the familiar candlelit cellar. He groaned, feeling awful. His head and face throbbing in time with his heartbeat. But he remembered his dream, Sam and Bobby needed him. So he pushed himself up. This time for real. Holding his breath while he waited for the world around him to stop it's wild dancing.

He got on his hands and knees, crawling toward his brother first.

Sam lay face down on the cold concrete-floor, blood gathering under him from some unseen wound. Dean turned him gently on his back, checking his brother over, ripping a piece of his shirt off, to have something to staunch the blood flow of the gash on Sam's forehead. His hands felt for other injuries, moving along Sam's body, and he heard Sam moan as he came across a rather large bump on Sam's right shoulder. He tugged at the shirt, to see the full extend of the injury, wincing in sympathy as he saw the almost black bruise blossom on his brothers right shoulder. Sam wouldn't be able to use his right arm for a couple of days, even though Dean was sure it wasn't broken.

His vision swam and he felt his limps grow heavy, feeling the ever-present tremble in his limbs, as exhaustion made itself knowable. He wearily patted Sam's arm and turned around to crawl over to Bobby.

Bobby's face was swollen. He saw that the blood they had seen earlier on their friend was due to a broken nose. Bobby now looked almost like a prize fighter, both of his eyes black and bruised. Dean chuckled in relieve. Nothing that he could do about that. For a moment he considered trying to get up the stairs to get some ice, but he shook his head at the idea. Bobby would have to deal with the bruising himself, he decided, suddenly everything seemed unimportant, as his own fatigue finally won the battle, and he slid down slowly giving into exhaustion.

* * *

TBC...


	17. Chapter 16

Heya all! Thanks so much for reading this story. I really did it. I'm finished. And I kept my promise to provide one chapter for you every day... and thanks for all the reviews... and sorry if sometimes I jumbled a word or two -blush-

But I'm working on it. And I did a master-scowl on my beta LOL, still thanks for betaing ;)

This is now the end of Crimson. But I intent on working out another story. As this was more Deancentric (also I tried to equal the attention) my next will be a little more Sammy!

Here we go with the epilogue. Thanks guys - Lee

* * *

_Epilogue_

The next time he woke up it was due to silently whispered words. For a moment he was confused, trying to figure out where he was, while his eyes were still closed. He heard shuffling right beside him, and a gentle hand combed through his hair. "Dean? You're awake?" He heard Sam's voice. His eyes fluttered in an attempt to open, and as he succeeded he saw Sam's face hovering right in front of him, grinning. "Dude!" Dean croaked, trying to sound annoyed, but failed miserably. Sam's grin just widened.

Sam sat on the chair beside his bed. "How's Bobby doing?" was Dean's first question, as he remembered, he had left Bobby's nose unattended. "I'm fine." A nasal growl from the door let him turn to his head.

Dean looked at him, seeing the bruised and swollen face and he winced.

"Sorry." Dean grimaced, suddenly feeling guilty. Bobby rose his eyebrows at that. "What for boy?" with a few steps he was in the room and beside his bed.

"How are you?" Sam asked, his voice not hiding the worry. "You had us really worried for a moment." He added, letting Dean's reply die on his lips. "I'm… just a little sore." He went for the half-truth.

"Lily…" Dean knew what both of them would say.

"She… we… it's as if she never existed." Sam answered. "She's just vanished. Gone."

Dean watched them, remembering the dream he had had… or was it a dream?

"I…" he tried, not knowing how to start for a moment. "She wants me to say both of you goodbye for her." He simply said.

Both stared at him silently. "But she's dead." Sam said, his eyes glistening. "No!" Dean said with force.

"Dean. You saw her… she was…" "No, Sam. She isn't dead. She… she I don't know what she was…" he stopped there, and corrected his sentence, "... is… but she never is what we thought she is."

Bobby put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I know boys, sometimes, it's difficult to believe, but where there's evil, there also has to be good. Maybe Lily's purpose was to show you the light, so you know that you're not alone in this fight. That, even if you are confronted with evil and darkness everyday, there is good and light as well."

"Geez, Bobby…" Dean said, rolling his eyes in exasperation, then sniffing the air. "Is that pancakes I'm smelling there?"

**FIN**


End file.
